Mine and only mine
by Derinna
Summary: It's Princess Serena's sixteenth birthday and there is a grand ball being held to celebrate. On that night it is said that Serena shall meet the one who will take her as his bride, but is he all that he seems...? CHAPTER 3 UPLOADED!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: Mine and only mine_**

**_Author: Derinna_**

**_RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL THEMES!_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

It was a night like no other. A grand ball, the celebration of the Princess's sixteenth birthday was in full swing. Everyone that you could ever imagine was there to give their congratulations to the young Moon Princess. She stood by her mother as she watched the dancing and mingling commence. How she wished to join in on the dancing and gossip, but her mother would not have it.

"You are the princess, Serena darling. You can't just do whatever you wish…" Her mother had told her an hour before when the ball began. As she gazed out over the large crowd of people and she thought she saw the eyes of a man looking at her. She swallowed and looked down and after a moment looked back up, discovering his eyes were still on her. She gasped, her gasp getting the Queen's attention, and a blush raised to her cheeks.

"Are you all right, darling? You look a little flushed." She said Serena nodded quickly.

"Yes, I'm fine," She said with a soft smile. "just a little warm is all." She said then drew up her fan and opened it with a flip of her wrist. As she fanned her face she catch herself following the path that the man was taking. He walked through the crowd. From what she could see of him he looked tall to her eyes, taller then a few of the men at the party. And then he came into full view and Serena took in a sharp breath. He had neatly trimmed black hair and deep blue eyes that were so dark they were nearly black. He stood in a tuxedo that was fit and tailor to fit his body, a cape that billowed behind him as he walked, a mask of black and gold material covered his face and in his hand he held a cane. Serena drew in a deep breath and she felt herself swoon slightly at the sight of him. He walked with a mysterious air about him and kneeled before the Queen.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry for my sudden intrusion but I wish to ask your daughter for a dance…" He said in a silky deep voice that washed over Serena like bitter-sweet dark chocolate. The Queen smiled at the man, but it wasn't a smile of approval.

"I am sorry but my daughter cannot dance this night," She said. "maybe another time." Serena snapped her head over and stared at her mother with a hurt look.

"Why can I not dance with this man? He has asked you with both respect and honor," She said. "why do you refuse him?" She asked. Serenity let out a sigh and turned, looking up at her daughter.

"We will discuss this later, Serena." She said in a stern tone of voice. Serena shook her head, a frown forming on her face.

"No I wish to know now," She said and narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms. "right now, tell me." She said, not caring that there was a audience for their 'discussion'. Serenity gave her daughter a dark look.

"I said we would discuss it later and that is final, Serena." She said and then stood to her feet and smiled out at all their guests.

"I am sorry, but if would would excuse us…" She said grabbing her daughters arm and firmly pulling her along out of the ballroom, leaving the handsome stranger behind.

Serena pulled her arm from her mother's grip as soon as they were out of the sight of their guests. "Why did we leave?" She asked in a snappy tone. She wanted to get back as soon as possible.

"Because you were acting childish is why, Serena." The queen said with a little snappiness to her own voice. Serena crossed her arms and let out a scoff.

"I was not acting childish. I only ask you a very logical question, mother. Why couldn't I dance with that man; he did everything right with asking for your permission." She said and the queen nodded.

"Yes, and I said no." She said and that made Serena stomp her foot in annoyance.

"Why?! If I remember correctly its my birthday, not yours!" She argued. Queen Serenity just stared at her with a smirk on her face.

"The act of stomping your foot only puts more strength in my calling you a child..." She said then squared her shoulders, a firm look to her face.

"I am going to head back to the party," She said. "if you wish to join me you may, but only if you stop this nonsense of dancing with some strange man you've never met before." She said and turned, ending the conversation and left. Serena didn't know how long she stood there but she found herself standing at her mother's side.

"I'm glad you decided to return to the party." Queen Serenity spoke from out of the side of her mouth, then smiled at a few of the party goers. Serena held back from rolling her eyes.

"As if I had a choice..." She muttered and plastered a fake smile on her face, waving at a few of her friends who returned her wave with one of their own. Serena let out a soft sigh as she watched her friends dance the night away with their dates and she wished that she was down there with them giggling and talking girl talk.

"Can I at least go and join my friends?" She asked her mother and the queen shook her head.

"No, I want you by my side tonight." She said and left no room for argument. Serena felt her anger bristle up and she gritted her teeth and turned on her heels preparing to march out into the hall to collect herself. The Queen looked over and saw her preparing to leave the ballroom.

"Where are you going, Serena?" She asked with a susipous look in her eyes. Serena growled softly under her breath and she made a clicking noise with her tongue.

"I'm going to go and get some air," She said then turned to her mother with a hard look of annoyance in her eyes. "unless you forbid that to." She said. Serenity gave her daughter a disapproving look, then shook her head.

"No, not at all, darling." She said then turned her attention back to her guests and sent them all a forced smile.

Serena let out a sigh when she entered the hall, the door closing behind her. She stood there thinking of nothing...nothing but the handsome stranger. She wanted to know who he was, why he wished to dance with her, what he was thinking about... No sooner did all this enter her brain was there a chuckle.

"Well all you have to do is ask and I will tell." A voice echoed and Serena nearly jumped out of her skin as she catch sight of a figure all in black walking towards her. Serena didn't know rather to scream, or faint because the man walking towards her with eyes so blue they were almost black looked ready to snatch her away and she didn't think she would mind that, not one bit...

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everyone you've just read the first chapter of my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Mine and only mine' and I hope you enjoyed it! If you could take a few minutes of your time and R&R I would really appreciate it... Thanks again for reading and I hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_Derinna_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: Mine and only mine_**

**_Author: Derinna_**

**_RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL THEMES_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

Serena awoke to a strong sense that she was not alone; and she wasn't… She let out a soft moan, hands going immediately to her head which pounded and ached. "W-what happen…?" She wondered aloud and her question was answered by a chuckle. Serena gasped and sat up in a rush, which she shouldn't have done. Her head grew dizzy and her eyes gave a pound from the sudden movement. Serena fell back to the bed with a moan of pain and she curled herself up into a ball. There was yet another chuckle and Serena grinding her teeth together; the chuckle getting on her last nerve. _Who is this monster who has kidnapped me?_ She wondered to herself.

"Now, now I would hardly think that is fair, Princess." The voice said in a firm voice, but there was a hint of humor in his tone. Serena felt a pull in her gut when the man spoke. _I know this voice…_ She thought to herself and then gasped. The handsome stranger from the ball! _He's kidnapped me?!_ She thought to herself.

"Like I said I do not think it fair that you are pegging me for some lonely kidnapper." He said, but Serena knew that he thought it funny that she was calling him a kidnapper; she could hear it in his voice.

"Oh well excuse me," She said through her teeth. "but I was raised to think so when you are some place you are not familiar with and with some stranger." She said. He laughed and then a light flickered on but it didn't do much to lightened up the room.

"Oh is that so?" He asked and she nodded with a quick movement of her head. He smirked at her, his arms across his chest.

"Well were you not taught not to speak with strangers, princess?" He asked and Serena flinched; one point to the kidnapper, zero to the princess. He couldn't help but laugh again.

"I see that you see the point I'm trying to get across…" He said. As much as it pained her…he was right. She let out a hiss through her teeth as her head gave a pound.

"All right I see your point, but what I don't get is why you have kidnapped me." She said and then waited for his answer. The man sat quiet, the silence dragging on and on to the point that Serena had to break the silence.

"All right so your not going to tell me. Your silence is answer enough to that so don't even bother." She said.

"I wasn't." He said simply and then stood up.

"You need rest, princess. I will come and visit you later after I have a days worth of sleep." He said, the sun soon to rise. Serena thought it strange that he was going to sleep through the day, but she pushed the thought aside. _I need to figure out a way to get word to my mother._ She thought to herself and then cringed. _She's probably going mad with worry…_ Serena thought and bit her lower lip and tears filled her eyes. As the conversation she had with the queen entered her mind she whimpered. _It all seems meaningless now…_ _I wanted to go home and apologize to her._ She thought and she steeled her nerves and drew up her courage. That is to be my goal then; to return home and apologize to mother. She thought to herself and then closed her eyes. As much as it aggravated her…the stranger was right; she would need her rest if she was to do anything about her situation.

* * *

The man let out a sigh as he stood outside the room he had laid the princess in so she could recover. He was surprised she had mad the trip down to earth so smoothly. Most women who dematerialized with him were out for days, but not his lovely princess. She was strong then those weak little earth women, much, much stronger. His eyes darkened and he pushed off the wall he had been leaning against. Maybe she will survive the change...when those other women could not. He thought to himself and started down the corridor to his bedchambers.

No sooner had he reached his room did he get tackled by his female servant; someone to take pleasure from and feed upon. "Master it has been three days since your last feeding," She said and then licked her lips, her eyes dark with lust and pleasure. "I have slept through the last three days and I am fully healed from giving you blood last." She said with a large grin on her face. He had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes. This was a girl who had come from a well respected family and it only took a few measly feeding to turn this lovely girl into a pathetic whore.

"I know this, but I am not hungry, Annabel." He said. Annabel let out a huff and pulled away to look up into his face. She stared at him for a long moment and then she giggled and smiled.

"Oh you are such a bad liar, master." She said and then rubbed herself against him like a cat in heat. He pulled his arm free from her hold and then walked away from her.

"I am not lying, Annabel. I do not wish to feed at this moment in time." He said in a firm tone and then turned around to face her, and then he wished he hadn't. He sighed and shook his head, but didn't advert his eyes.

"What are you doing, Annabel?" He asked in a impatient tone of voice. Annabel had started to remove her flimsy dress from her bony body. It was made of fine silk and hung from her body from the lack of nutrition.

"If you do not wish to feed then I wish to please you," She said and stepped out of her dress, it having pooled to the floor. "wouldn't you like that?" She asked walking over to him and rubbing up against him. He took in a deep breath and pulled from of her hold, again.

"I do not wish for that," He said and then looked over at her. "but what I do wish for is for you to get dressed and leave." He said and then walked over to the doors leading out onto the balcony and walked out, closing the doors behind him ending the conversation. He didn't know how long he stood there for, but as soon as the sun started to rise on the horizon he stepped reluctantly inside and drew the heavy drapes so no light could pierce through and burn him to a fiery crisp...

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everyone you've just read the 2nd chapter to my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Mine and only mine' and I hope you enjoyed it...! If you could take a few minutes out of your day and R&R, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_Derinna_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: Mine and only mine_**

**_Author: Derinna_**

**_RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL THEMES_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

Serena laid in that forsaken room. _As if I could really get any sleep!_ She thought to herself and she let out a huff of breath. _How could I have been so stupid! Of course that man was a no good kidnapper… I mean what else could he be…?_ She thought to herself. Her mind started to wander from thoughts of the ball, her mother, the stranger, the ball again and then they went right back to the stranger. She shook her head to get the thoughts of him out of her head. _Get it together, Serena!_ She scolded herself and then sat up the pain in her head a dull roar now; painful but bearable. She scooted to the edge of the bed, letting her legs hang over, toes barely brushing the carpet below. Serena dragged the tip of her toes across the carpet and found it to be plush and very soft. She moaned at the softness and felt the urge to let herself fall to the carpet and just curl herself into its plushness. No! You need to find a way out of this room of hell and fine a way to contact the queen! She thought to herself. She steeled herself, squaring her shoulders and climbed down from the bed. She bit into her lip as her feet hit the floor, her knees nearly buckling from the lack of standing for so long.

"Goddess…how long have I been sleeping for?" She wondered aloud. There was a throat being cleared and Serena spun around in that direction.

"W-whose there?!" She called out, only being able to make out shadows and shapes but nothing more.

"I see your strong enough to stand, but that was a close call." He said having just materialized in the room as her knees nearly gave out. Serena glared at the figured that she assumed was him.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" She growled at him and then snapped up the blanket from the bed and drew it around her shoulders. He let out a hardy laugh and then sat down in a chair not far from the bed.

"Not when I'm in my own home, no." He said simply and then he reclined back and sighed and stretched out his neck; it giving a crack. Serena moaned out and then wished she hadn't. _Take control of your emotions!_ She thought, scolding herself. He chuckled and then closed his eyes and concentrated his mind and a moment later the lights came to life. Serena gasped and took a step back.

"H-how did you do that…?" She asked. He smirked and stared over at her and then he winked at her.

"Its a trade secret." He said and then motioned for her to take the seat across from his own. Serena debated if she should do just that. She didn't know how long she stood there and she sighed, caving.

"Fine but only because my legs are tired," She said walking over to the chair and sat down. "not because you want me to." He chuckled and grinned at her.

"Of course not," The stranger said. "that would be too much too soon." He said and then crossed his legs and set his hands on his knee.

"So how are you feeling," He said, sounding like he really cared to hear the answer. "any improvement?" The stranger asked. Serena narrowed her eyes and looked him up and down. _What is he playing at?_ She thought to herself.

"What do you want…?" She asked, taking him by surprise.

"I beg your pardon." He said. Serena laughed and sat up straighter and squared her shoulders and glared at him and smirked.

"Let me guess you want money. Your holding me for ransom." She said and then gave out a dark giggle.

"Thats what this is all about! You want money-" He was pushing her into the seat and snarling in her face before she could even finish her sentence. Something flashed white in his mouth but she didn't think anything of it.

"How dare you think that is what I am after! I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am not after money." He spat into her face. Serena blinked up at him in shock and awe; never having been treat in such a way. It was both frightening and exciting to her. Serena swallowed and then opened her mouth, hoping that the right thing would come out.

"I- I apologize, but I don't see why else you would have kidnapped me…" She muttered the last part. The stranger took in a deep breath and then pushed himself up right and straightened out his clothes, brushing some stray hairs from his face. What came next was the most shocking thing of all.

"I wish to take you as my bride." He stated and then returned to his seat. Serena could only stare at him.

"Wait, what?" She asked and in a completely un-princess like manner. The stranger could only laugh now, his nerves going back into check.

"You heard me." He said setting his elbow on the arm of the chair and then setting his chin in his open palm and stared at her, grinning. Serena could only stare at him dumbstruck.

"I- I don't understand. You want to take me as your bride," She said and then stood up in a quick motion and wobbled slightly on her feet, but gained her footing. "as in marriage?" She asked. He laughed and nodded.

"What else would I mean?" He asked. Serena only stared and then gave a weak shrug of her shoulders.

"I-I don't know…" She said and then thought; anything else but that. He narrowed her eyes and then gripped the other arm of the chair with his other hand, the arm creaking from the stress.

"Oh, what am I not good enough for you, princess?" He growled. Serena shook her head and then gasped and blushed.

"I didn't mean it like that! Its just that…I'm a princess. I'm expected to marry a prince, or a man of noble birth. And I have a feeling you are neither of those things…" She said. The stranger chuckled darkly.

"Don't jumped to conclusions…" He muttered and then in a flash he was up on his feet. "That is something I cannot stand." He said matter-of-factly. The stranger walked towards her and Serena stepped back to flee from him, but found her back against a wall. He leaned forward slightly, hands on either side of her head.

"W-what do you want from me?" She whispered looking up into his deep blue eyes, but for some reason she couldn't see even the smallest hint of blue in them. They were pitch black; black as night itself...

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everyone you've just read the 3rd chapter of my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Mine and only mine' and I hoped you enjoyed it! If you could take a few minutes out of your time and R&R, I would really appreciate it! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_Derinna_**


End file.
